A Challenge
by kiss2lips
Summary: "Why do you like me?" I asked him one time He sat across the table, hand holding a glass of wine. He smirked at me, like he does every woman "You give me a challenge, you are unlike anyone." SasuHina. Poem. Rather graphic. Not a tragedy. One-shot.


A/N: Here's a semi-light reading SasuHina poem. It's a one shot it has a story. It's not a soliloquy but it is in 1st person. Um... It's AU and out of character-ish so please don't comment about cannon and stuff please? It's fanfic and it's obviously not cannon :) I hope you guys would like this :)

"Why do you like me?" I asked him one time

He sat across the table, hand holding a glass of wine.

He smirked at me, like he does every woman

"You give me a challenge, you are unlike anyone."

I was shocked, I was scared, I didn't know how to react

When he took my hand and kissed it, him, I had slapped

"How dare you look and see me as a game?

Keep this in mind, I'll never look at you the same!"

He sat there dumbfounded, lost and unsure

_Who is this woman? So strong and demure?_

I left without a word, his face I didn't see

I was somehow frightened of his face to be with sadness or glee

I ran out of the restaurant with no direction in mind

I noticed that I've left my purse behind

I made up my mind; he'll just return it to me

Now how to get home and pay the taxi fee

I've decided to walk, my house not too far away

My dress is dishevelled, my hair in disarray

These things made me think about what he told me

He said I was a challenge, with that I agree

But he said I was unlike anyone he met

Was that supposed to be good? Kind of made me upset

I felt like a prize, something to be won

The pressure is killing, it feels like a ton

With all of this thinking, I did not notice

A strange man looming in the darkness by a lattice

This man he walked slowly and decrepit

He smelled of alcohol; that scared me to the pit

'Oh damn. Oh damn' came the thoughts in my mind

I've heard of these men, they're not meant to be kind

I tried to be invisible, incognito, innocuous

But it wasn't enough for me to be inconspicuous

Apparently I am the only one on the block

How the heck did I ever end up near the docks?

The scary thing is that the man is not alone

Down by some alleys, his lackeys are shown

I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry

Will this be the night I am meant to die?

I was frozen, rooted to the ground

I opened my mouth, and tried to make a sound

Now the leader, I guessed, noticed my movement

Because it was so fast, wasted, not a moment

He grabbed me from behind, his grip was so tight

I kicked and squirmed and fought with all my might

But alas his men about three or so

One of them slapped me, the pain felt to my toe

"Shut it little missy, stop making a sound!

We promise we'll be gentle, we will make you proud."

I wanted to gag right there on their faces

When one of the men, took hold of my 'cases'

One of them, started eating my lips

But I bit on his tongue, I bit on its tip

Tasting the blood it was disgusting I swear

I went back to reality when I was kicked down there

Have I ever felt a pain so prominent?

I feel so vulnerable, I feel so incompetent

"You little bitch!" That man had screamed

Another slap to my face and a kick to my shin

I had fallen down when the men started to bare

Me of my clothing and me they will share

Now I am naked, wounded and bruised

My ego broken my body is not spruced

Now the four men had put down their pants

I didn't want to look, so I stared at the ants

As they started to violate and mutilate myself

I couldn't stop the tears that fell with no help

I cried and cried for I had no time to think

I'm now covered in sweat, white stuff and stink

Between my thighs I felt so wrong

I could smell blood, for the bleeding was strong

I ended up crying looking at nothing

When one man stood up and shoved me his thing

It tasted so bad, he tasted so bad

As he talked about how he did this to a lad

The others have started to pump themselves up

As they watched their leader get eaten to a pulp

Once again the white was thrown all over

It was now cold I needed a cover

The leader he smirked at me and said

"You were good tonight, you will not be dead"

Did I mention to you the tears never stopped?

This wasn't the way I wanted my cherry to be popped

Now they have left, my position now fetal

I felt dirty to the core, though condition not critical

I'll live at least I won't die tonight

But it was till next morning till I regained my sight

I was cleaned up and questioned but I couldn't talk

For the trauma saw too daunting, I couldn't even walk

A month had passed since the day of the incident

I still feel so dirty, I still feel indecent

Specially whenever he still courted me

Even when I am tainted, clean I did not need to be

For each succeeding month, he never did stop

Every time he smiles, my heart it did drop

For I know he waits for me

But I act as if I cannot see

It is now December six months from that day

He got me a gift a rose, a bouquet

When he visited me then, he looked at my face

"My heart will always be in the right place"

After he said that, then he turned away

I looked with a longing that was as clear as day

My heart was beating and it was not in fear

Because I could feel he was being sincere

Unbridled thoughts came rushing to my mind

Some of them were good some of them were unkind

I have to think of this really deeply

For whatever my choice, it'll affect me completely

Now a year since that faithful day

What more could I want, what more could I say?

That the man that I thought who saw me as a prize

Came to love me for me, and asked me to be his wife

I had to think over if I should accept this or not

For a man to touch me still scares me a lot

He smiled at me gently and this is what he said

"I'm willing to wait, till you're ready to wed"

I hugged him so tight, it was my first interaction

With a different sex who I fear without discretion

He was surprised even more than me now

But he smiled nonetheless and hugged back Somehow

I nodded my head for I could not speak

Snot and tears on my face, I felt like a geek

He was so happy that answered him yes

Joy and laughter, none, suppressed

It's been some years since the day we've been married

We now have kids, twins I have carried

I smiled at my husband so patient and sweet

Who loved me for me, time to give him a treat.

winks


End file.
